Frustration
by heaven85
Summary: How do Michael and Sara deal with their unresolved feelings? How do they deal with all the complications in their relationship? It all leads to one moment that could change everything but how do they deal?


Frustration

By: heaven85

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. Fox does. This fic is written for entertainment purposes only.

Sara Tancredi was staring at the open file on her desk. She was staring at his picture for the 50th time. Michael Scofield was a very good looking guy with a great smile and really amazingly deep eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in.

'_I wonder how he's doing now with his brother's execution_ _coming up so soon. I hope that he's okay,'_ Sara thought to herself. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. She was doing it again. She had promised herself not to worry about Michael Scofield and think about him anymore. _'He's not someone you can trust after all he is in prison,' She scolded herself. _But she knew it was no use because her heart was leading her into a totally different direction. Her heart told her that he was someone that she could trust and looking at just the information she had gathered on him she would agree but there was so much she didn't know about him like why was he in prison. It just didn't make any sense to her why he would have robbed the bank at all. She just wished that he would open up to her and answer the millions of questions swirling around in her head.

She had tried really hard not to treat him any differently than the rest of the prisoners but that last visit she had with him worried her because she could tell he was saying good bye to her and she didn't know why. He even mentioned that maybe just maybe that in a different situation that he had thoughts about her too. But it didn't matter he was married and even if they weren't married in the "traditional" sense it didn't make a difference because they still couldn't start anything. Not that she wanted to of course.

At first she just told herself that she was worried because she was his doctor and that she was worried he would do something stupid but a small part of her was just sad that she may never see him again.

Michael Scofield was sitting in his cell going over the recent events in his mind. He could not believe that after all of his careful planning that he wouldn't be able to put it into action all because of the change in the floor plan. He knew that there had to be a way for him to execute the plan. After all, he was a genius and he has put too much effort and too much was riding on the success of the operation. Then for some reason his thoughts drifted towards a certain red haired doctor.

She really was beautiful, smart, kind and an amazing person and extremely perceptive. She had been extremely caring to him and somehow she knew that something was wrong because she realized that he was saying goodbye to her during their last visit. She had become a friend. Maybe could have been more in a different circumstance. He also remembered how hurt she seemed when he didn't answer her questions when she had been so open and up front with him. He knew that she deserved to know the truth but he didn't want to get her involved any more than she already was and besides she was the governor's daughter and if she was involved in any way willing then he knew that it would cause her many problems especially with her father which he could tell would not be a good thing for their already fragile relationship.

Michael chuckled to himself as how much Sara had affected him. It was never part of the plan. He had just needed to find a way into the infirmary and gain access there but after actually talking to her somehow things changed. At first he flirted with her as part of the plan because that was the easiest way to get her to like him. He never expected her to really care about him and try to help him. But the truth was that she was right. There isn't anything right about this situation, guys like him didn't rob banks and deep down he still was that same person but he couldn't let her know what was going on because she was too close to learning the truth. If she knew anymore he was afraid she would put the pieces all together and would know what he was doing so he closed her out.

He tried to ignore all these feelings inside of him but when he saw her confront him about everything he could see the hurt in her eyes and he could see that she was hurting he couldn't do that to her anymore. He didn't want her to walk out of his life in that way. Whether he wanted her to be or not she has an important place in his heart.

Michael put his head down on his bed and groaned in frustration the complexities of the situation and tried to clear his mind of any more thoughts about Sara Tancredi. He had to save his brother one way or another. That was the most important thing.

Sucre came in a rush and said, "Did you hear about your brother?"

Michael just looked up with worried eyebrows.

Sara was staring outside her window when she noticed Michael sitting outside in the rain with his head down. _"What is going on?" _She asked herself worried to be seeing him in that way and grabbed an umbrella and jacket before heading outside.

Sara rushed down and saw that a guard was near by so she went up and asked, "What happened?"

"He just heard that Lincoln's execution date has been moved up," the guard replied.

"He must be feeling horrible. Do you think you could give us a few minutes?" Sara asked.

"Why?" the guard asked curiously.

"I can't say because of doctor-patient confidentiality," Sara replied.

The guard looked at her and him and replied, "Fine, seeing in this situation. I'll give you 10 minutes alright?"

"Thanks, that would be great," Sara answered and watched the guard go inside before taking a deep breath and calmly walking towards him.

"Michael?" Sara asked.

Michael looked up at the sound of her voice and she could see that he had been crying and that his eyes showed many different emotions. The most predominate being pain, sadness, grief and sorrow.

"I heard what Lincoln and Michael and I'm so sorry to hear that. I know that you must be hurting and how much he means to you. If you need someone to talk to you know that I'm here alright?" Sara asked in her soft but promising tone looking right into his eyes.

Michael was looking into her eyes searching for something and he knew that she genuinely cared and wanted to help him and he felt the connection between them growing so strong at the moment that he had to tear his eyes away.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk, then you don't have to. I'll leave you alone but please take this umbrella. You could get a cold out here" Sara answered with a sad look in her eyes as she handed him the umbrella.

Michael cursed himself for making her feel this way again so he called out, "Wait a moment Sara."

Sara turned around with a hopeful look in her eyes and walked towards him. Michael walked closer to her with the umbrella and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but it's just that the event is happening earlier than I thought and it's just so hard to talk about. It really means a lot to me that you are here."

"I know but I know that talking about how you feel really does help," Sara told him with a nod and he took her hand and squeezed it in thanks.

Michael nodded and replied in a choked voice, "It's just that I knew for a while that this might happen but I just kept on hoping for a way for him to be released because I truly believe that he is innocent."

"There is nothing wrong with thinking that and the more I hear about it I think that I agree that he is innocent," Sara responded.

"You do?" Michael asked in a hopeful voice.

"I do," Sara replied wiping a wet hair away from her face and asked, "But that is not the only thing troubling you is it?"

"I really wanted to help him but I can't," Michael answered breaking down.

Sara saw this and it just broke her heart to see him like this that she just wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Michael was so surprised that he dropped the umbrella but she appreciated the warmth of her body around him. It was very comforting to have her there and he heard her say "It's alright, let it all out."

They stayed like this for a little while until the both pulled away but still standing really close together that the were really close to touching.

"Thank you," Michael whispered staring in her eyes looking extremely beautiful even though she was getting soaking wet.

"How were you going to help him?" Sara asked.

Michael looked down and didn't answer because he couldn't tell her or else she would know too much.

"Michael please don't shut me out," Sara pleaded.

"Sara…" Michael started without looking at her.

"Michael look at me, please, do you trust me?" Sara asked.

Michael looked up at her and saw the earnestness in her face, sadness in her eyes and her hair blowing in the rain and he knew that he could trust her and answered in a firm voice, "Yes."

A look of happiness entered her eyes and a grin crossed her face and before he knew what was happening he leaned in a captured her lips with his own. Sara was surprised but she responded after only a slight hesitation by wrapping her arms around his neck while he caressed the back of her neck. Their wet bodies fitting together really well as they continued to kiss pushing the bodies closer together until there was no space between them. He twirled her around and continued to kiss her while pushing back he wet hair. It was a very electrifying kiss for both of them and they both pulled apart hesitantly.

Sara and Michael just looked at each other before their actions really sunk in and Sara came back to her senses and realized just what had happened and proceeded to walk back to where there was a cover.

"I can't believe that I did that, it was wrong and it doesn't change anything," Sara added in a sad tone.

"This changes everything. I know you felt something didn't you?" Michael asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sara answered.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Why? Fine then, tell me how you were going to help your brother?" Sara asked.

Michael was silent and looked defeated.

Sara just nodded and answered, "Because we are where we are…. you and me."

Michael was about to say something but the guard came back out to retrieve Michael.

"Are you done?" the guard asked.

"Yes we are," Sara answered and with a quick look at Michael she headed back.

Michael just hit his hand against the wall with frustration. He was angry at himself for getting into this situation and upset that he couldn't tell her what he knew she deserved to know. But he also knew that he couldn't put her in that kind of danger or situation. His thoughts headed back towards their kiss. It was incredible and amazing but in a way he wished that it didn't happen because now he could no longer pretend that he didn't have any feelings for her.

Sara was back in her office toweling off as she thought back to the kiss that she and Michael shared. It had felt so good and so right to be in his arms like that and the connection she felt she his lips met her was incredible. She was angry at herself for letting herself get carried away in the moment when she knew that this couldn't happen because he couldn't tell her what was going on with him. Their kiss was not something she could easily forget or want to forget. It just further proved to her that in another circumstance that they really could be together and what made the situation that much harder was that he felt it too but she knew that it would never work because he didn't trust her and the truth was that it hurt. She decided to do the only thing that she could do which was to pretend that it never happened. No matter how difficult that it will be she had to forget that it eve happened. But she would to that tomorrow. 'However, today she just wanted to enjoy the memory but only for the day,' She told herself as a smile crossed her face as she eyes fell on the origami he gave her a few months ago.


End file.
